disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Riku/Gallery
Images of Riku, a character from the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Promotional Images KH3D Sora and Riku.jpg Kingdom hearts 3ds conceptart rx6GX.jpg Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance opening artwork.JPG Blue_Sky_(Art).png Rest (Day) (Art).png Cover CoM.jpg Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ Boxart.png KH codedimage.png KH2 Artwork12.png Artwork03 KHreCOM.jpg Artwork04 KHreCOM.jpg Distance (Art).png Kingdom Hearts 10th Anniversary Valentine's Day.jpg Wallpaper1303 KHHD04.jpg Kingdom_Hearts_HD_1.5_ReMIX_Promotional_CG_KHHD.png Kingdom Hearts 10th Anniversary Main.jpg Renders RikuKHCGI.png|Riku in Kingdom Hearts Riku KHHD.png|Riku in Kingdom Hearts HD: 1.5 ReMix Dark_Riku.png|Dark Mode Riku (Dark Mode) KH.png|Riku in his Dark Mode in Re:Chain of Memories Riku_(Blindfolded)_KHII.png Riku KHII.png|Riku in Kingdom Hearts II Riku_(Battle)_KHII.png Riku_KHD.png|Riku in 358/2 Days YoungRikuRender.png|Young Riku Riku (Scan) KH3D.png|Riku in Dream Drop Distance Riku_(Battle)_KH3D.png Riku_TG_KH3D.png|Riku's outfit in the Grid riku-light-cycle_992.png Riku KHIII.png|Riku in Kingdom Hearts III KHIII - Riku Battle Render.png Artwork Riku_KH_Artwork.png|Artwork of Riku in Kingdom Hearts Riku KHII (Art).png|Artwork of Riku in Kingdom Hearts II Dark_Mode_(Art).png|Artwork of Riku in his Dark Mode Young_Riku_KH_(Art).png Riku_TG_(Art)_KH3D.png|Artwork of Riku's Grid outfit Concept art Riku_(Concept)_1_(Art).png Riku_(Concept)_2_(Art).png Screenshots ''Kingdom Hearts Maleficent Riku.JPG|Riku with Maleficent Riku in Traverse Town.jpg Riku AnsemSoD.jpg Riku&GarfioKH.png KH Opening Kairi.jpg KH Opening Riku.jpg Destiny Islands 03 KH.png Kairi's_Heart_Within_Sora_01_KH.png Unfinished_Business_01_KH.png Kingdom_Hearts_is_Light_05_KH.png Kh-monstro-19.png Riku's_Keyblade_01_KH.png KH HD 01.jpg Riku Maleficent hdmix.jpg Riku Hooks ship.jpg Riku Pinochio Hdmix.jpg Leaving_the_Island_01_KH.png AntiSora_Appears_01_KH.png KH FM - The Trio at sunset.jpg 17 HD 1.5 Remix.png Riku_HD_1.5_Remix.png 08_HD_1.5_Remix.png 14_HD_1.5_Remix.png Blank_Points_08_KHBBS.png Riku Trying To Resist Ansem.png Riku Holding the Keyblade.png Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Riku's Resolve and the King's Determination 01 KHRECOM.png Riku's Choice 01 KHRECOM.png One Who Destroyed Home 01 KHRECOM.png The World of Darkness 01 KHRECOM.png Where the Road Leads 03 KHRECOM.png Riku Soul Eater.jpg Riku and Ansem.jpg Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Xion and Riku.jpg Xion's Defeat 01 KHD.png KHII - Namine reports with Riku.jpg KH - Riku in the City.jpg The_Battle_of_the_Keyblade_01_KHII.png Kingdom Hearts II Kh2intro sora kairi riku.jpg Kingdom Hearts' Door 01 (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png To_End_Everything_01_KHIIFM.png Door to Light KHII.png Ending 05 KHII.png|Riku with King Mickey Riku King Ending.jpg Sora-Kaira-Riku2.png Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Legacy 01 (KHBBS) KHIIHD.png Sora and Riku 01 KHBBS.png Sora and Riku 02 KHBBS.png Kingdom Hearts coded Xehanort heartless coded.JPG A Sad Memory 01 KHREC.png Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance The Walls Around Quasimodo 01 KH3D.png The Road to Dawn 01 KH3D.png KH3D - Same and Riku.jpg Chernabog fighting riku.jpg Riku Dark.jpg Sorcerer Mickey and Riku - 37 992.jpg Jiminy Cricket and Riku.jpg KH3D - Princess Minnie and Riku.jpg KH3D - Riku in Notre dame.jpg KH3D - Riku and Shiki.jpg Riku the Grid.jpg KH3D - Heroes of the Grid.jpg KH3D - Riku Lightcycle.jpg Sora and Riku-01 992.jpg KH3D - Phoebus and Riku.jpg Terra and Aqua 01 KH3D.png My Friends Are My Power! 01 KH3D.png Seven Lights, Thirteen Darknesses 03 KH3D.png Seven Lights, Thirteen Darknesses 04 KH3D.png KH3D - Reinforcements.jpg Keyblade Master Riku 03 KH3D.png Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue Kairi riku kh2.8 Kingdom Hearts III'' KHIII - Namine and Riku.jpg KHIII - Riku Replica appears.jpg KHIII - Riku's final stand.jpg KHIII Riku old and new.jpg Riku KHIII.jpg Riku and Mickey KHIII.png KHIII - Everyone watches.jpg KHIII - Power of Waking.jpg KHIII - Final locking.jpg Merchandise Riku Grid Figure 1.jpg Riku (Static Arts Figure).png Disney-Characters-Kingdom-Hearts-II-Formation-Arts-05.jpg Riku (Play Arts Figure - Series 3).png Kingdom_Hearts_Disney_D23_tsum_tsum_box_set.jpeg Riku 1.jpg Riku 2.jpg Riku Grid Figure 2.jpg Riku Grid Figure 3.jpg Riku Grid Figure 4.jpg Riku Grid Figure 5.jpg Riku Grid Figure accessories.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries